Estrellas de papel
by Yanelix
Summary: Mikan tiene un sueño cuando pequeña en el que incumbre a un peculiar caballero de ojos rojo carmesi ... ¿ Que pasara cuando ese sueño se relacione con la realidad ? ( Soy mala para los resumenes a si que porfavor leerlo para entenderlo mejor :) )
1. Chapter 1

_**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece TT-TT pero la historia si :D Alerta : prohibido plagear , copiar , etc cualquier historia tiene derecho a mantener su fuente original :D .**_

* * *

Cuando yo era una niña muy pequeña aparentement años tuve un sueño ...

Un hombre vestido totalmente de blanco , de pelo azabache y unos hermosos ojos rojo carmesi se me aparecio delante de mi ...

Me enseño a hacer estrellas de papel paso a paso ,

Me contó que cuando hiciera las mil estrellas , mis mejores sueños y deseos serian concedidos ..

Yo en especial no creo en los sueños ni en los deseos ya que me cortaron las alas muy temprano .

Pero sinceramente me encanta hacer estrellas de papel

Decidi hacer una cada vez que me sintiera sola , triste , perdida ... ignorada ,

Y colocarlas en un gran jarron para dul_ces _

_Fin PV Mikan  
_

* * *

_- Vayamos a mi casa el fin de semana habra galletas y veremos peliculas  
_

_- Si ! invitemos a todas_

_- Todas menos a Yukihira , es un bicho raro_

_Las chicas se pusieron a reir , creidamente , Sabiendo que cierta castaña de ojos avellanos cubridos por unos lentes gruesos de botella , estaba escuchando , La chica solo boto una lagrima y tomo papel e hizo una estrella ..._

* * *

_Tantas veces pasaba por situaciones haci gente diciendole , bicho raro , mostruo , estraterreste . Riendose por su apariencia por usar frenos riendose por ser una rata de biblioteca , burlandose costantemente por sus lentes gruesos y en algunos casos rompiendoselos .  
_

_En todas esas ocaciones hizo una estrella , su jarron ya está casi lleno y queda un espacio casi inexistente .__.._

* * *

_- _Akimoto

- Que quieres Yukihira -

- Ten ...Tengo qu...e decirte alg...algo

- ¿ Qué quieres ?

- Bueno ... te quiero decir que ... - la chica empezo a dudar mientras se mordia los labios .

- Rapido no tengo todo el tiempo - decia el chico mostrando su reloj impacientemente y molesto

- Bueno te tengo que decir que ... ¡ TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO ! - la chica bajo la mirada con las mejillas ardientes en espera de una respuesta

- Jajajajjjaja Y esperas que te diga que seamos novios ajjajajaja buen chiste yo con alguien como tú - dijo señalandola con el dedo la chica solo se quedo en la cabeza baja sin decir nada .

- Buen chiste Yukihira , bueno nos vemos ratita de laboratorio necesito que me hagas la tarea de frances - El chico se fue hasta llegar a un grupo de chicos y chicas riendose entre si .

La chica quedo estatica sin decir una palabra , al alzar la cabeza sus ojos estaban vidriosos y con lagrimas acumuladas ... las dejo escapar ...

Tomo´su bicicleta y se fue lo más rapido posible repitiendo en su mente las crueles palabras de Rikuto Akimoto , el chico del que estuvo enamorada desde hace 3 años . Un jovencito de ojos verdes y cabello castaño muy simpatico y popular admirado por todos . De fama de ser un don Juan con las chicas , y tiene un pasado que muy pocos saben , uno de ellos era Mikan ...

Mikan al llegar a su casa la encontro totalmente vacia ...

Lloraba sin parar sin inportarle si sus vecinos escucharian sus gemidos y llantos de dolor

Arranco con mucha importencia un pedazo de papel y empezo a formar su clasica figurita , Al terminar la estrella hizo lo de siempre la puso en el jarron .

Esa estrella completo el jarron ... Lo lleno .

Sus lagrimas ya no eran tan abundantes como antes pero seguian presentes ...

Una de esas tantas lagrimas traicioneras cayó al jarron ... Una simple y común y corriente lagrima hizo que todas la estrellas se volvieran doradas y empezaran a salirse de el jarron haciendo un remolino alrededor de la chica .

- ¡ Que está pasando !

Las estrellas se empezaron a formar majestuosamente mientras hacian forma humana que se empezo a Materializar .

Al final un hombre de blanco de ojos carmesi y cabello azabache . Se paro y miro para varias partes y encontro a la chica riendose por la cara de asustada que tenía .

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y dijo .

- Tanto tiempo ... Mikan ...

* * *

**_Hola ! como estan ¿? . Espero que muy bien ando muy animada :D . Bueno me inspire en está historia por una imagen con un trama parecido pero se trataba de la amistad . Y no pienso que haiga friendzone aqui :D _**

**_Espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios u opiniones :D  
_**

**_Yanelix :D  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece TT-TT pero la historia si :D Alerta : prohibido plagear , copiar , etc cualquier historia tiene derecho a mantener su fuente original :D .**_

* * *

_Si las personas te critican no les hagas caso , solo todavia no te conocen bien , y si te conocen , estan invadidas por la envidia al saber que jamás podran ser como tú :)_

_Cony :) ( osea yop :) ) _

* * *

_**En el cap anterior****:**_

Una de esas tantas lagrimas traicioneras cayó al jarron ... Una simple y común y corriente lagrima hizo que todas la estrellas se volvieran doradas y empezaran a salirse de el jarron haciendo un remolino alrededor de la chica .

- ¡ Que está pasando !

Las estrellas se empezaron a formar majestuosamente mientras hacian forma humana que se empezo a Materializar .

Al final un hombre de blanco de ojos carmesi y cabello azabache . Se paro y miro para varias partes y encontro a la chica riendose por la cara de asustada que tenía .

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y dijo .

- Tanto tiempo ... Mikan ...

* * *

**_Cap ahora ( actual ) :  
_**

- Qui ...Quie.. ¿ Quién eres tú ? - Decia tartamudeando la castaña mientras se ponia sus grandes y profundos lentes para apreciar bien lo que estava frente ella dejando de llorar .

- ¿ Acaso no me recuerdas ? - decia el caballero con un tono dolido

Mikan con la cabeza neguó timidamente . Con miedo por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora .Él hombre entero de blanco solamente le dio una dulce sonrisa y dijo .

- Es normal , han pasado más de 10 años , desde la primera y última vez que nos vimos - Un "click " hizo en la cabeza de la Castaña y ...

- AAAahhhhhh ! - empezó a gritar , tratando de salir huyendo por la puerta , llena de miedo sin saber que era ese hombre y para más vestido a la antigua como un sombrerero y si le podia hacer algo malo . Al llegar al umbral .Fue tomada por la cintura haciendo que un leve sonrojo se le presentara en su mejillas .

- No te voy a hacer daño ... Lunares - decia lo último riendo con un toque de picardía

- ¿ Lu ...lunares ? - 3...2...1... - ¡ Sueltame pervertido hentai ! - tratando de salir de su agarre . Mientras su cabeza era practicamente un tomate y sus ojos llenos de furia .

- Ok , te suelto - Y la soltó cayó torpemente hacia el suelo y un " crack " resonó en toda la habitación junto con un gemido de dolor por parte de Mikan .

- ¡ Ayyy ! duele - dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas salian de sus ojos castaños

- A ver - dijo mientras se arrodillaba a ver la muñeca de la chica

- No ! - dijo negandose a mostrarla y empezando a ocultarla

- ¡ NO SEAS TERCA ! ¡ ESTUPIDA !

- ¿¡ EN QUÉ VAS A AYUDAR ! ?

- En mucho a ver si se quebro , estupida - decía . A los 5 segundos la chica timidamente le mostró su muñeca .

Él "sombrerero" la examino cuidadosamente la muñeca que se encontraba un poco hinchada tomando color morado mientras , la castaña se encontraba cabizbajo , avergonzada ...

- Es una leve lesión , pero no creas que te salvaste , tendré que hacerte curaciones .- Dijo un poco más calmado - ¿ Tienes botiquín de auxilios ? - Preguntó .

La castaña timidamente señalo el segundo , cajón de un mueble que estaba a la derecha . Él chico lo abrió y se encontro con Gasa , vendajes , alcohol , etc

- Ven - pidió no no pidió , exigió . La chica con miedo lo siguió hasta unos sillones de color turquesa

Él caballero despúes de hacerle las curaciones . Se sentó en un sillón delante en el que estaba la castaña y severamente dijo .

- Ahora , hablaremos seriamente sin interrupciones como las de ahora - dijo mirando la muñeca ahora vendada de la chica . Está solamente la ocultó timidamente . - Primero las presentaciones .

- Y..yo soy Mik...-

- Ya se como te llamas no es necesario , Mikan Yukihira ¿ No es verdad ?

- Si , pero entonces por que quiere presentaciones si ya sabe mi nombre ¬.¬ - dijo enojada

- Por que tú no sabes mi nombre - hizó una pausa y volvió - Mi nombre es Natsume Hyuuga

- ¿ Y a que viene ? Pervertido , hentai ,asalta cunas - dijo lo último sumamente enojada .

- 2 cosas , Uno :No soy un pervertido ni un hentai menos contigo - dijo mientras le hizo un pequeño desprecio a la castaña , Está le dolió un poco pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran ese tipo de desprecios por su no tan agraciada apariencia - Y dos : Menos un asalta cunas solamente soy mayor que tú 3 años fisicamente ...

- ¿ Fisicamente ? - dijo dudosa

- En realidad te gano´ por más de 100 años ^0^

- O.o

- Acostumbrate niña ¬¬

- Bueno y me puedes decir por favor que haces aquí vestido de esa manera tan extravagante y rara a la vez y por que apareciste de esa forma tan "inusual "

Rapidamente el chico de parecer un bromista se pusó muy serio y empezó a hablar .

- No se si te acordaras ... pero cuando tu tenias 5 años nos encontramos por primera vez en uno de tus sueños . Te enseñe a hacer estrellas de papel y te dije que cuando terminaras de hacer las mil estrellas todos tus sueños y deseos se harian realidad. Por lo que me han informado eres una rechazada por la sociedad , por la causa de tu apariencia y tu coeficiente intelectual y decidiste que cada vez que tuvieras un rechazo por parte de la sociedad harias una estrella .-

La muchacha solo agacho la cabeza

Volvió a retomar el discurso y siguió .

- Y ahora que las completaste , vengo aparte para hacerte una oferta .

- ¿ Qué clase de oferta ? - preguntó dudosa

Él chico se paró del asiento y estendio su mano hacia ella .

- Ven conmigo , y deja tras esa vida antisocial en la que eres rechazada e infeliz , Se que tú deseas esa vida , haci que ven conmigo -

Joven se quedó helada sin hacer nada , la mirada en un punto fijo articular palabra

_¿ Qué debo hacer ? ...¿ Voy o no ? ... ¿ Talvez está oportunidad nunca más vuelva a suceder ?Sucedia en su cabeza  
_

Miles de recuerdos se le pasaron a la mente : su primer rechazo ,su primera caida , su primera verguenza , la primera vez que toda la escuela se rio de ella ; Todas las veces que provocaron que hiciera una estrella de papel y que más de una lagrima saliera de sus ojos y su alma se destrosara de poco .

Decidio hablar :

- No ...- se escucho un susurro .

- ¿ Qué dijiste ? - dijo sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

- Que no ...- volvio a susurrar

- ¿ Porqué? - preguntó

- No quiero huir de mis problemas eso es de cobardes ,... Y no necesito que un caballero de blanco me ayude , Yo sé que los problemas que tengo muy pocos los soportarian , pero mirame , siguo de viva y no voy a dejar que esos problemas me destruyan la vida ya que ... no hay mal que dure 100 años ni cuerpo para soportarlo .- Dijo con un toque de tristeza y sinceridad pura

- Mikan ...-

* * *

**_HOLA ! tanto tiempo ^^U perdo´n por no actualizar es que e estado ocupada y eso ,; Espero que comprendan pero bueno ... Más vale tarde que nunca :D ._**

**_Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y ofrecen su ayuda ^^ Los quiero _**

**_Tratare de actualizar más seguido si es que no tnego cosas que hacer y no tengo flojera xD _**

**_Saludos a : Eve-tsuki , Nekomini , Floor Sakura , Valeri -chan y Sakura -san29 :D _**

**_Deja Comentario se aprecian y es gratis xD _**

**_Cuidense los quiero , Hasta la proxima xD _**

**_Yanelix :D ._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece , la historia si :) _**

* * *

En el cap anterior :

- ¿ Qué dijiste ? - dijo sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

- Que no ...- volvio a susurrar

- ¿ Porqué? - preguntó

- No quiero huir de mis problemas eso es de cobardes ,... Y no necesito que un caballero de blanco me ayude , Yo sé que los problemas que tengo muy pocos los soportarian , pero mirame , siguo de viva y no voy a dejar que esos problemas me destruyan la vida ya que ... no hay mal que dure 100 años ni cuerpo para soportarlo .- Dijo con un toque de tristeza y sinceridad pura.

- Mikan ...-

Cap Actual :

- Mikan ...- decia el chico mientras miraba que la chica solo sonreia .

- ¿ Qué ? , ¿ Acaso es malo no querer huir de la realidad ?

- No , pero admiro tu gran nivel de pesimismo y esperanza . Muy pocos son como tú - decia mientras la miraba dulcemente - Pero - hablo cambiando el tema vine con una misión de cumplir tu deseo , si vuelvo con las manos vacias me regañaran y podre ser exiliado .

- ¿ Entonces que hay que hacer ? - preguntó

- Pide un deseo , así de facil

- Pero yo no quiero nada - decia humildemente

- Pidé cualquier cosa que se te ocurra pero que quieras de corazón

- ¿ Servira un unicornio azul escupe fuego vomita arcoiris ? - decia mientras se ponia a reir

- No estamos para estupideces - decia el chico mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- Está bien , últimamente me ha gustado mucho un cuadro que vi el otro día en una exposición de arte ¿ Eso cuenta ?

- Puede ser lo intentare - decia el chico mientras con sus manos hacia movimientos haciendo que una peculiar energia color rojo fuego saliera de ellas y que cada vez se hacia con más grande , de la nada esa flama majestuosa que salia de las manos del chico ... se extingio .

- ¿ Qué fue eso ? - pregunto la chica extrañada al ver la cara de irritación que ponia el portador de ojos carmesi .

- No funciono , ¡ eso fue lo que paso ! - exclamo furioso

- ¿ Porqué no pudo funcionar , Hyuuga ? - pregunto la chica con miedo hacia el chico .

- Lo que pediste no era de corazón , ahora que veo una pieza de arte solo es algo material y pudo ser gusto lo que te causo que la quisieras , que ingenuo soy . Ahora gracias a la Doña Humilde me exiliaran .

- ¿ De donde ?

- Es una gran explicación te llevo por más de 100 años estupida , yo ya seria un alma reencarnada si se te hubiese cumplido tú estupido deseo , ahora me exiliaran y no podre encontrar la paz y reencarnar para volver ...encontrarme con ella .

- ¿ Ella ? - pregunto dudosa

- No te incumbe estupida o pides un deseo o ya sabras lo que es tener más de 100 años de sufrimiento - Decia rencoroso y violento el chico . A Mikan le impacto mucho ese cambio de actitud al recordar a ese sombrerero amable que le enseño a hacer estrellas ahora a un chico con mucho odio hacia ella .

- N..no sé l..lo que qui..quie...quiero - dijo entrecortadamente mientras lagrimas de meido se acumulaban en sus ojos .

- No hay más que consultar con esa asquerosa vieja ¬¬ - decia Natsume mientras invocaba hechizos .

_-¿ Quién sera esa señora ?_ - penso Mikan mientras Natsume hacia un pequeño remolino se hacia en la habitación no paso más de 1 minuto y aparecio la figura de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados , una piel tan blanca como la nieve y un hermoso cuerpo , vestia de un hermoso vestido blanco .

- ¿ Qué quieres ahora Natsume ? - preguntó con una esplendida voz

- Vieja , no sé que hacer con está estupida - dijo Natsume con el enojo un poco calmado . La hermosa mujer encarno una ceja con disgusto y pronuncio .

- Natsume , sabes que es una falta de respeto insultar a tus mayores y más a un cliente - dijo señalando a la chica que trataba de escapar avergonzada.

- Como digas - dijo cabizbajo y refunfuñando como un niño pequeño que fue retado por su madre .

- Ya sé lo que sucede , se tenia previsto que ella no tiene nada que desea de corazón , por eso no se llevara a cabo tu exilio y denegación de renovación de encarnación - el sombrerero sintío que un peso en los hombros se le salia del cuerpo - Pero - Abvirtio la señora - Hasta que ella no desee algo de corazón tendras que convivir con ella como un mortal .

- ¡ QUÉ ! - exclamaron los dos individuos .

* * *

**_¡ Hola ! n.n sé que el cap. es cortito u.u pero espero que valga la pena :3 _**

**_Dejen sus comentarios , opiniones y preguntas :3 es gratis ;3 _**

**_¡ Aconestar reviews ! :3 _**

**_sakura-san29 : muchas gracias , hago lo que puedo para actualizar pronto n.n ._**

**_Maiapop-chan : Muchas gracias pequeña n.n ._**

**_Floor Sakura : Muchas gracias n.n me encanto poner esa parte *-* la encontre muy sensual :3 ._**

**_Nekomini : jajajajaj yo tampoco me lo imaginaba ._.u pero con imaginación todo se puede :3 ._**

**_Guest : Muchas gracias n.n tratare hago lo que puedo n.n _**

**_ -chan : Tienes razón n.n mucha gente juzga antes de conocer , mucha gente es hermosa por dentro y feita por fuera xD el otro dia me dijeron eso a mi u.u y me dijeron que mi higado estaba bien sensualon xD . Cuidate un beso :3 ._**

**_camilaflordeloto : Muchas gracias n.n cuidate y suerte :3 ._**

**_Val-Dmr : Muchas gracias , me haces feliz n.n . Cuidate y suerte :3 ._**

**_Bueno a sido agotador escribir 2 caps de 2 diferentes fics en un solo día u.u , y tengo que estudiar TT-TT_**

**_Cuidense , suerte les deseo lo mejor :D _**

**_Yanelix :3 _**


End file.
